This invention relates to an electrical connector having a spacing setting adapter for bringing the covered wires of a multicore cable into registration with the contacts of a connector.
A small-size and inexpensive electrical connector referred to as a modular connector finds use in equipment such as telephones and a variety of measuring instruments.
The conventional modular connector has a modular connector plug of molded plastic and is provided at one end with a plurality of contacts having a prescribed pitch. The other end of the connector is formed to include an opening for receiving a cable comprising a plurality of covered wires. Provided within the connector forwardly of the opening are a plurality of bores for receiving the covered wires. To connect the cable to the modular connector plug, the outer covering of the cable is cut away to expose a required length of the covered wires. This end of the cable is inserted into the opening of the plug, with the covered wires being inserted into respective ones of the bores. The cable is then secured to the plug by caulking, followed by press-fitting the contacts into the plug so that the contacts bits into the conductors of the covered wires to establish an electrical and mechanical connection between the conductors and contacts.
Since the covered wires constituting the cable are long and slender and, hence, easy to bend, considerable difficulty is involved in inserting the covered wires at the exposed end of the cable into the bores through the hole at one end thereof. Though the problem will be set forth later in a more detailed description of the prior art, it should be obvious that difficulty encountered in inserting the covered wires can lead to higher assembly cost and the risk of wiring errors.